Rogue Squadron: Hard choices
by Frontline
Summary: Rogue Squadron is ordered to destroy a Battle Cruiser that is en route to a Riflor. If they fail, the rebel cell operating on Riflor will be wiped out...


All characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.

'Repairs are nearly complete,' Koyi Komad said, pulling a datapad out of the pocket of her grey, oil stained coveralls. A Twi'lek with pink skin and two Lekku or braintails draped around her shoulders, she was just one of many species represented in the Alliance.

'Thanks, Koyi,' Wedge said, accepting the datapad and skimming it's contents, before recording his thumbprint. A human male with brown hair, he was dressed in the orange flight suit of the Alliance's fighter corps. He handed the datapad back to her just as Gate, his R5 droid, beeped from Wedge's X-Wing.

'What is it?' Wedge asked as he climbed into the cockpit, Gate giving him a sharp tone of rebuke. 'Alright, alright. You're getting to it...' Wedge said as his console lit up and a hologram of a Mon Calamari appeared in front of him. Mon Calamari were an aquatic species with large eyes on either side of their domed head.

Admiral Ackbar... Wedge thought, just as the hologram started speaking.

'Captain Antilles,' Ackbar said. 'Alliance Intelligence has learned that a battle cruiser will be passing through your sector on the way to Riflor. As I'm sure you are aware, we currently have forces operating against insurgents there. This cruiser has been sent to reinforce them. If it reaches Riflor, our forces will most likely be wiped out. Rogue Squadron is the only asset in range to destroy the cruiser. All the intelligence that we have is included with this transmission. May the Force be with you.'

The hologram faded and Wedge climbed out of the cockpit, landing lightly on the ground.

'Thank you, Gate,' Wedge said, pulling out his comlink and lifting it to his mouth. 'Tycho...?'

'Yes?'

'Assemble the squadron in the briefing room. We have a mission...'

#################

'Riflor is a system on the edge of the Outer Rim,' Wedge said. 'Alliance forces have been embedded there for the last six months, conducting operations against insurgents in the sector. The battle cruiser has been sent by the local SecForce to 'stabilise' the situation. They might be in the pay of the insurgents or working for their own interests. At this point, it doesn't matter. Our orders are to destroy the cruiser before it can make it's hyperspace jump out of the system.'

'What are we up against?' Janson asked.

'The cruiser is escorted by two carriers, each carrying a squadron of Planetary Fighters. One and Three Flights will engage the fighters, while Two Flight attacks the cruiser.

'That's a pretty tall order. Those cruisers are heavily shielded,' Corran said and Wedge nodded.

'It won't be easy, which is why Two Flight will be carrying our full compliment of Proton Torpedoes. You're briefing packets have been uploaded to your astromechs. We'll leave in one hour. Dismissed...'

#################

Wedge had just finished strapping on his life support unit when his commlink beeped.

'Yes?'

'Wedge,' Tycho said. 'We've detected three incoming vessels on long-range sensors. Six and Nine are heading to investigate...'

'Acknowledged,' Wedge said, grabbing his helmet from his locker. 'I'm on my way...'

#################

'What have we got?' Wedge asked as he entered the hanger, crossing to where Tycho and Hobbie were standing next to the sensor station.

'No firm ID, yet,' Hobbie said. 'Speed and formation suggests to snubfighters, but we can't get a fix on the type...'

'They could be a recon unit,' Tycho said and Wedge shook his head. 'Maybe, but I don't think so. Either way, their scanners shouldn't be able to penetrate the caverns.

'Rogue Nine to Rogue Two...'

'This is Rogue Leader, here. Go ahead...'

'We've made visual contact with the targets. They're three Y-Wings broadcasting Alliance ID...'

'You're sure?'

'Affirmative, Rogue One. Three Y-Wings from Hammer Squadron. What are you're orders?'

'Escort them in...'

'Copy that...'

#################

Wedge stood on the edge of the hanger with Tycho as Gavin and Corran landed, along with the three Y-Wings. As he watched, the Y-Wings' canopies opened and three figures in green flight suits climbed out, heading towards them. One was a Rodian and the other two human, a tall red-headed female and a dark-skinned man.

'Lieutenant Harchanc,' the dark-skinned man said, stopping in front of Wedge and snapping a salute. 'Hammer Squadron.'

'Captain Antilles, Rogue One,' Wedge said, saluting in return as Harchanc removed his helmet.

'This is Flight Officer Prejos and Flight Officer Khzedu,' Harchanc added, indicating the redhead and then the Rodian. 'Thanks for the assist, sir. Prejos' fuel line went out while we were on long-range patrol. This was the only system we could reach in time. It was listed in our database as Alliance sympathetic, but we never knew Rogue Squadron was here...'

'We like to try and keep that information under wraps,' Wedge said and Harchanc grinned.

'Yes, sir. With your permission, we'll make repairs and then we'll be on our way...'

'Actually, Lieutenant, I had something else in mind,' Wedge said. 'My mechanic is seeing to your repairs and refuelling...'

'That's very generous, sir. Where's the catch?'

'The catch is that we have a mission. A cruiser en route to Riflor that we need to destroy. Three Y-Wings would be an asset and, from what I've heard of, you're just the people for the job...'

'Yes, sir...'

'But, this mission is a dangerous one and we're up against some tough odds. I could order you, but I'd prefer not to...'

'I appreciate that, sir. This is what we joined up to do. Count us in...'

'Thank you.' Wedge said, handing him a data disk. 'Here's all our intel and the mission overview. You'll join Two Flight on the attack on the cruiser. We'll leave in an hour. Dismissed.'

'Yes, sir,' Harchanc said, saluting and leading Prejos and Khedzu back towards their fighters, Tycho turning towards Wedge.

'An hour's going to be cutting it pretty close...'

'I know...'

#################

'All Flights, report in,' Wedge said as he dropped out of hyperspace.

'Two Flight, on station,' Tycho said.

'Three Flight, ready,' Corran added and Harchanc said

'Hammer Flight, all present.'

'Set S-Foils to attack position,' Wedge said, flipping a switch on his console. 'Three Flight, on me. Two Flight, stay with Hammer...'

'Fighters are launching,' Tycho reported. 'Contact in 30 seconds...'

'Break by pairs,' Wedge said, rolling left, Biggs settling onto his wing as he dived down towards a pair of Planetary fighters. Long-nosed with short wings, they were a common sight in security forces and local militias. Linking his lasers for dual fire, he tightened his finger on the trigger. The bolts lanced out, punching through it's shield's and the engines detonated, sending the remains of the fighter into a spin. Tracking left, Wedge's shot's destroyed the second just as Janson's voice came over the comm.

'Leader, break right!'

Wedge pulled up on the stick, blaster fire peppering his shields and a fighter shot past him with Asyr on it's tail. Her shots ripped through it's shields and destroyed it, sending it tumbling end over end. Wedge rejoined her, looking up to see the Y-Wings blasting past, heading towards the cruiser.

#################

'Stay focused,' Tycho said. 'Keep those fighters off the Y-Wings...'

The Y-Wings pulled ahead, each firing a salvo of two torpedoes towards the cruiser that exploded against it's shields.

'Incoming!' Gavin yelled and Tycho looked up to see three six fighters diving towards them.

'Rogue 5, Rogue 6,' he said. 'Engage the fighters. 7 and I will stay with the Y-Wings...'

'Acknowledged,' Gavin said, he and Riv breaking off and dropping onto the fighter's tails. Gavin opened fire, destroying the lead fighter and Riv fired on the second, his shots destroying one of it's engines and sending it spiralling away. The others opened fire on the Y-Wings as they launched their second salvo towards the cruiser, their laser fire splashing against their shields. Gavin destroyed a third fighter, but the others focused their fire on the rear Y-Wing, punching through it's shields. It tried to roll away, but the laser tore through it's port engine and it detonated.

'We've lost Hammer Three,' Harchanc said.

'Stay on target,' Tycho said, blasting another fighter off their tail. 'We've got you covered.'

'...copy that,' Harchanc said, the Y-Wings firing another salvo as Gavin shot down another fighter. The first two torpedoes struck the shields and they collapsed, the rest slamming into the hull. Secondary explosions ripped along the hull and the cruiser began listing as Wedge came on the comm.

'That did it. Rogues, Hammers, regroup on me...'

'There she goes,' Corran said. 'Hammer did it. Three Flight, form up on me...'

'Nine, break right,' Ooryl said and Corran looked round to see a fighter diving onto his tail. Corran rolled left, but the fighter stayed with him, lasers blasting at his shields.

'I've got you,' Ooryl said, but Corran cut him off.

'Negative, Ten. Lead the others out, I'll be right behind you...'

'...acknowledged,' Ooryl said, breaking away to rejoin the squadron, Eleven and Twelve following him.

 _Time to vape this guy..._

Corran stomped on the rudder pedal, he flipped his X-Wing end over end, his cannons blasting the planetary fighter from the sky.

'I'm clear,' Corran said. 'Let's get out of here...'

#################

Wedge climbed out of the cockpit and dropped to the hanger floor, heading towards Harchanc, who was standing with Prejos.

'Captain,' Harchanc said, he and Prejos coming to attention.

'At ease,' Wedge said. 'I'm sorry for your loss...'

'Thank you, sir...'

'Did you want to stay? You're welcome to join our debrief...'

'Thank you, sir...' Harchanc said. 'I think we'd prefer to return to out unit...'

'I understand,' Wedge said. 'We'll have your fighters refuelled and ready to go...'

'Thank you, sir...'

#################

Wedge finished writing his report to Admiral Ackbar just as there was a knock on his office door.

'Come in,' he said and Tycho opened the door.

'Are you okay?' he asked, closing the door behind him.

'...yeah. I'm fine, Tycho...'

'...okay. The squadron's gathering in the mess. They wanted to raise a glass to Khedzu...'

'...alright. I'll be there in a few minutes...'

'...okay,' Tycho said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
